110415-Early Access
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gnarlyCatechism GC at 18:44 -- AG: Sδ yδu αre αηδther humαη GC: well im pretty sure i am AG: hδw cαη yδu be certαiη GC: im not hot pink colored AG: αlright, fαir eηδugh GC: im pretty certain GC: so GC: context clue wise GC: im assuming youre not human? AG: ηδ, I αm δbviδusly α pαle skiηηed meαt sαck AG: whαt mαde yδu suggest δtherwise GC: same GC: "so are you another human" GC: really just told it off bro GC: so what's the deal with- AG: I ηeed tδ wδrk δη my subtleηess theη GC: yes GC: but GC: what's the deal with all these people pestering me GC: am i some sorta GC: special golden nugget GC: because i am alive? AG: ηδ, ηδt αt αll AG: simply put, yδu αre cαst iη this hellhδle with the rest δf us AG: αηd we ηeed yδu GC: fair enough GC: i am pretty awesome GC: and l33t AG: Sδ tell me humαη Adαm, dδ yδu hαve αηy quαlificαtiδηs AG: αre yδu prδficieηt iη αηythiηg GC: im proficient in wrecking your mom GC: hehehe AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt α mδm is, but I will αssume whαt yδu sαid wαs ηδt pleαsαηt GC: i was just complimenting your hairstyle GC: but really: GC: im like the best person i know at shooting games GC: pew pew GC: zap AG: well whαt yδu αre iη ηδw is ηδ shδδtiηg gαme AG: well mαybe AG: i meαη, if yδu hαd α guη like me theη yes GC: so far it has AG: it wδuld be α "shδδtiηg gαme" GC: ive gotten like 2 collaterals GC: fucking, awesome AG: yδu αre αlmδst αs perplexiηg αs the humαη Milδ GC: Milo is like my new bro, bro GC: like GC: yeah GC: but hey, let's talk about you some? i feel like gracing you with some gloating GC: heh GC: you being an alien and all AG: I dδη't thiηk there is much tδ sαy αbδut me GC: im sure there is AG: dδ yδu kηδw much αbδut whαt I αctuαlly αm GC: nope AG: hαve yδu yet spδkeη tδ δthers δf my kiηd GC: beats me GC: if i have GC: they certainly were better at concealing themselves GC: well, maybe Lorrea. It was an odd name GC: and she was like, way out of the loop[ GC: of like GC: well: everything AG: Yes, Lδrreα is δf my δwη species GC: 10 points for me AG: she hαs beeη rδuηdiηg up yδu humαηs, gettiηg yδur heαds δut δf yδur δwη bums GC: to be fair GC: i was tied up in a closet GC: im like 99% sure my head had breathable air AG: fαir eηδugh theη GC: well, sinc eit GC: since it's obvious* GC: you know me GC: or at least, my name GC: who are you? AG: My ηαme is Eribus AG: Eribus Mδirαi GC: airbus GC: alright Mr.Boeing GC: kek GC: naw, but okay: "Eribus Moirai" GC: got it GC: locked in GC: tell you what, ill hit you up later GC: ive got to investigate something GC: urgently AG: sδuηds fαir eηδugh GC: ok, laters -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:58 -- Category:Eribus Category:Adam